First Date Jitters
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: Puck has to deal with his daughters first date.. Will he ruin his daughters special night by being overprotective...Now a three shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I have had this idea floating around my head for awhile so I thought I would give it a try so we will see how it goes, most likely will just be a two shot.. This is set 17 Yrs in the future with a little back story... Mostly from Pucks Perspective.. **

**Also just so there is no confusion, there is no Puck/Quinn or Rachel/Finn in this story...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. None of these Characters are mine.**

* * *

Puck pulled into his driveway, it had been another long day at the shop and he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was go in and see Rachel and crash on the couch for the rest of the night....

During his senior year of high school, Puck had decided that it was time for him to get a real job because lets face it his pool cleaning business was 10% work and 90% getting to 'cough, cough' know his clients.

However, the summer before his senior year he started hanging out Rachel the freak Berry more and he didn't think he could stand to hear one more lecture about how disgusting and wrong it was for him to be socializing with all the moms of Lima.

At least that was the reason he told himself rather than admit that since he started spending all that extra time with Rachel hardly any other woman interested him any more.

During that summer they became best friends much to the surprise of everyone around them but really Rachel was not intimidated of Puck and simply would not let him try that "bad ass" attitude around her. She just would laugh when he tried and tell him to stop being so ridiculous and sit down .

Rachel of course could still have her diva fits and throw a tantrum that would make a two year old look sweet. However, Puck could just look at her and tell her to chill with one glance.

So by the time school started that fall it was no surprise to anyone to see Puck and Rachel riding into school together and the threats that were made clear the first day that anyone who looked at Rachel and thought the word slushy would be answering to Puck directly.

Rachel since hanging out with Puck had chilled oh her divatude and had really made progress on making friends with the rest of the glee club and within a week was spending all her free time with Mercedes and Kurt.

Plus she had already won over Mike and Matt when she beat them into the ground while they played video games at Pucks over the summer.

As for the Cheerios well at least the insults had stopped but she had a sneaky suspicion that had more to do with the glares that Puck would send whenever they opened their mouths to her more than anything she had done. As the school year progressed one day Mr. Shue walked in and saw his kids huddle around Kurt talking excitedly back and forth while he was writing something down.

"Whats going on guys?" he asked smiling confusingly.

Finn looked up with a crooked grin, "we are making bets on how much longer it takes for Rachel and Puck start dating."

"Also" said Kurt never looking up from his paper "on who makes the first move."

Mr. Shue let out a laugh anyone one could see that Puck and Rachel were crazy about each other but for some reason neither one was willing to make the first move to get past the friend zone.

"I'm betting by Thanksgiving Puck makes the first move" piped up Matt.

"Now way"! Shouted back Mike, "it will be Rachel, she will probably just declare that their going out or something".

"No", Artie spoke up from his chair "it will be Puck" he said so seriously that they all paused to look at him.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Kurt.

"Because for all of her confidence he is the one area Rachel has no security in. Why else do you think she just hasn't walked up to him and told him that they were going out."

After a pause with everyone looking at Artie as though he just imparted some great ancient wisdom to solving world peace.

Mr. Shue piped up "I'm placing my money on Artie" as he reached for his wallet.

Two weeks later... Puck was getting changed after football practice and he was trying to hurry because he promised Rachel he would take her to her dance lesson so she wouldn't have to to take the bus when David from the team came up and and asked,

"Hey Puck, you got a minute?"

"Uh yeah man I guess but I'm kinda in a hurry. Whats up?"

"Oh well, your really good friends with Berry right."

"Yeah, Why?" Puck narrowed his eyes suspiciously wondering where he was going with this.

"Well um", he shifted awkwardly "do you know if she's seeing anyone?"

Puck was full on glaring at the kid now, he wanted to scream '_Hell Yes she's seeing someone! She's my girl!' _

Except he couldn't because he had no claim on Rachel other than friend. He grabbed his shoes and started slamming them on his feet his whole body tense from fighting the urge to slam this kid into the lockers.

"Nah man she not seeing anyone."

"Oh cool!" said David "because I was thinking of asking her to the homecoming dance this Friday."

"Yeah, knock yourself out!" Puck snapped as he headed to the hallway where Rachel was waiting.

Seeing her standing against his locker with her hair pulled back and her red lips pulled into a smile as she saw him, all thought flew from his head and he all he could think was of her smiling like that at David and the idea of seeing them together felt like a punch in the chest and before he could talk himself out of it he stalked up to her and kissed her full on the lips.

The second their lips touched it was like a million fireworks exploded and he could feel the heat all over his body (yeah he knew this was a total chick flick movie moment but he decided that for once he didn't care). After a few minutes he pulled back and looked down and saw Rachel smiling breathlessly up at him. "I love you" he whispered pushing her hair back. She touched his cheek and whispered "I love you too."

Around the corner all the glee kids groaned as they forked over their money to Artie. Who was just grinning smugly. At that moment David came around the corner and stood expectantly in front of Artie who without missing a beat handed him a twenty.

"Artie!" All the glee kids shouted.

"What" he said without shame "I said Puck would make the first move, I never said I wouldn't help him along."

From that moment on it was Noah and Rachel and they quickly replaced Quinn and Finn as the sweethearts of the school.

Noah graduated not with honors but with a better GPA than anyone had expected him to leave with and was even accepted into a University which he declined due to the fact that the owner of Joe's Garage had decided to take Puck under his wing seeing a lot of himself in the young man and under his supervision he quickly became one of the top mechanics at the shop.

Rachel finished her last year at McKinley High and two weeks after graduation she and Noah married in a small Jewish Ceremony.

No one could believe Rachel Berry was giving up Broadway and settling down in Lima married at 18. Whenever anyone asked why she was settling for this life she would just grin at them and say, if she went to Broadway then she would be settling because that was the consolation prize to having no friends and no true love but Noah, her Noah was the dream.

They moved into a small two story home and quickly settled into their new lives and less than one year later they welcomed their baby girl Evie Rose Puckerman..

Now 17 years and three kids later, they were still as much in love as that day in the hallway of McKinley High, and after a hard day all Puck could think about was seeing Rachel, she was like an instant pain reliever for his headache. As he walked into the house he could hear the sounds of music playing in the kitchen which must mean that Rachel was getting dinner ready.

"Hey Baby," he said wrapping his arms around her, half turning Rachel quickly gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning back to the stove.

"Hi, Noah. How was your day hon?"

"It Sucked!!"

Rachel chuckled some things never changed, no matter how much Noah had grown as a man, husband, and father somewhere in him he was still Puck.

"Things at the shop are still crazy since Jerry just up and quit last week and I'm having the damnedest time finding someone to replace him," he added as he got a drink from the refrigerater. He sighed "until I do, I'm going crazy trying to figure everything out." He looked around, "where are the kids?"

"Evie is upstairs doing her homework which is code for talking on line to Megan."

Noah chuckled softly, his daughter may look just like her mother but sometimes it was so clear that she was a Puckerman.

She had turned sixteen a week ago and was blossoming into a beautiful young woman with her mothers hair and small frame but you can bet that if anyone tried to slushie her she would make them regret it by making them walk funny for a week.

"Oh, by the way Josiah has soccer try outs tomorrow at five do you think you can take him? I have an extra glee rehearsal because sectionals are coming up."

Rachel had taken over for Mr. Shue when he and Emma had moved to Philadelphia to help take care of her mother who had fallen ill.

Puck nodded, "yeah tomorrow is Friday I can just take off early." Suddenly they could hear thunderous rumbling of feet as their ten year old son Aaron came running in.

"Mom! Oh hey dad I didn't know you were home."

Puck reached over and ruffled his youngest child hair affectingly. Aaron was the spitting image of his father. While all his children had his green eyes, Aaron was the one who had his build and face. Rachel was just waiting for the Mohawk and the phone call from the school saying he had thrown a slushy at some innocent girl.

"Ma, can I go shoot hoops outside with Kevin until dinners done?"

Kevin was Matt and Mercedes son who lived about a block away while Kevin was their oldest he was the same age as Aaron and being born only a week apart, they pretty much hung out with each other all the time.

"Sure kiddo, but don't stay out to long because it should only be another half hour." Aaron was already gone heading out before he even got an answer knowing she would say yes.

"So what are we having?" Puck asked.

Rachel paused for just a second then said "Lasagna" calmly. Puck narrowed his eyes.  
"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, what makes you think something wrong?" Rachel turned with a little bit to innocent look in her eyes.

"You only make your Lasagna when something wrong or you have something really important to tell me, so whats up." Puck folded his arms and leaned back against the counter staring her down.

Rachel sighed knowing she been busted, she had been hoping to tell him a little later, like tonight in the privacy of their bedroom where she could distract him a little to soften the blow. "OK" she told him walking up to him and putting her arms around his neck, his own automatically coming around her waist.

"But really babe nothings wrong." He raised his eyebrow at her. "I just wanted to let you know that Evie won't be able to go with us to your moms for dinner tomorrow night."

He shrugged, "OK how come?"

"She has a date...."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. Thanks soo much for all the feedback. I really appreciate it. I know in the first chapter there was alot of weird grammer issues. I notice them about 50 seconds after I posted. I am hoping to go back and fix it soon. BTW I know I mentioned this would just be a two-shot but I decided to make it a three shot. Oh and just for clarity, Rachel and Pucks kids are**

**Evie Rose, 16 **

**Josiah Jeremiah, 13**

**Aaron Michael, 10**

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

'What"!! Puck just looked at his wife stunned. "You better be joking"!

Rachel opened her mouth but before she could utter a word, he turned and stalked to the stairs bellowing

"Evie"!! "Come down here NOW"!

"Noah" she hissed yanking him into the living room forcing him to sit on the couch.

"Babe, you have to calm down".

Puck just looked thunderous. "Calm down, are you kidding me"! "She can not go on a date, are you crazy"?!

Rachel took a deep breath and sat down next to him, "Noah, she's sixteen. Surely you knew boys were going to start coming into her life".

"No!" "Because I specifically remember telling you at the hospital that she was not going to be allowed to date until she was twenty-five".

Rachel let out a low chuckle, taking his hand "Noah" she said patiently. "You know that's not possible".

"I don't see why the hell not!"

"Look, do you remember when we began dating and my fathers were reluctant to let me go out with you because of your ahem extra curricular activities"? "So until they became comfortable with it, what did I do"?

"Snuck out your window and met me at my truck. So?" Puck was feeling to angry and horrified of the thought of his little girl dating and being with a teenage hormone driven boy to be following Rachel's thought process".

Rachel took a deep breath. When Evie told her this afternoon that Lucas had finally asked her out, she knew that Noah was going to have a hard time with it. The last thing he ever wanted was for some boy to come into Eve's life and treat her as he had treated girls in high school.

"Noah, she really likes this boy and if you try to keep her from him she will just sneak around and see him anyway".

Noah turned his head and mumbling under his breath then after a few seconds asked,

"Who is this kid?"

Rachel let out a small smile. "His name is Lucas Phillips and he is a junior".

"A junior!"

"That's only a year ahead of Evie".

"A year is a big fu" seeing the look on Rachel's face he quickly changed course "freaking difference Rach".

"I know you do not approve of this Noah but you can't stop her from growing up and you will drive a wedge between you guys if you try."

Sensing defeat he let out a sigh, "fine but I want to talk to her about this first".

Nodding, Rachel stood up "dinner should be done, you can discuss it over the lasagna" giving a crooked grin at him she added "I added extra cheese just for you".

Giving a half hearted chuckle he followed her back into the kitchen, she must have been expecting him to freak because she really went all out by making his favorite food then adding extra cheese which she never did because all that dairy could cause damage to her vocal cords.

Later after they sat down to eat, Puck looked over at Evie.

"So mom tells me you have a date tomorrow".

Blushing Evie nodded. Noticing this Puck could not help but see how much she really was starting to look like Rachel. With her thick black hair, long legs, golden skin, and his piercing green eyes it was no wonder that boys were starting to appear.

"Yeah um… He asked me to go to the movies tomorrow night" looking at him with a grin.

He tried to smile back. However, it felt like it would take a crow bar to get him to ever smile at the idea of his little girl in a dark room with boy who would probably pick a scary movie just so she would cling to him during- ok he had to stop that train of thought before he exploded.

Evie brow creased in confusion "Dad, you don't mind that I'm going to miss dinner with grandma tomorrow right? "Because I called and told her and she said it was fine".

"No that's fine; well actually now that you mention it that does seem rude to cancel last minute maybe you should think about re-scheduling. In fact -" Rachel suddenly cleared her throat in warning. "Um no. Never mind its just…" Seeing his two sons chuckling down into their plates at their fathers sputtering behavior, Puck suddenly felt like his headache had gone from bad to ax murderer intent on killing him slowly.

"Look Evie I am not crazy about this. In fact I hate it, but you mother did not agree with me about locking you in the basement until you were to old to be attractive anymore. So I guess you can go".

Evie eyes widened with surprise "Oh! Well thanks daddy… I think."

The next evening Puck felt like there were champions wrestlers rolling around in his stomach. He was trying to focus on the game and ignore the fact that in about twenty minutes there was going to be some hoodlum at the door to take his daughter to do who knows what and -Oh man he really needed to stop eating chili dogs for lunch with the boys.

"For heavens sake Noah, would you stop frowning? He is just taking her to the movies". Rachel's exasperated tone came from the doorway of the living room.

Puck snorted "Do you know how many girls I just took to the movies?" Rachel folded her arms.

"No Noah. How many girls did you just take to the movies?"

"What…Um well- that's not the point Rach."

She just looked at him then finally she came and sat down next to him, "Noah, trust me it will be fine. He is just a boy. Lucas is a very nice young man".

"You know him?"

"His sister is in Glee Club. I have seen him stay after school so he can give her a ride. That's how Evie met him actually". "Plus Noah" she said giving him a cheeky grin "You are still a total bad-ass" kissing him slowly along the jaw. "I'm sure that once he checks out your guns he will be scared to even hold her hand".

Puck could feel himself slowly relaxing under Rachel's attention, maybe she was right. He was probably just overreacting. Suddenly the doorbell rang, Puck took a deep breath and kissed Rachel's cheek smiling.

"Yeah, your right baby".

As he walked to the door, he looked up and saw his beautiful daughter running down the stairs. Seeing her in a simple skirt and the new top she bought today with Rachel he could not help but smile. She really was a beautiful young woman, "You look beautiful baby girl".

Giving a smirk that made him proud she declared, "I know".

Chuckling Puck went and opened the door. Then suddenly he shouted "Oh Hell NO! " While slamming the door as hard as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for all the feedback. Here it is the third and final part of "First date Jitters". **

* * *

"Noah!"

"Dad!"

"There is no way in HELL you are going out with a boy who looks like he chokes bears for his workout program!"

"But dad... MOM!"

Rachel stalked toward him with a furious glint in her eye. "Noah Micah Puckerman, if you EVER want to see me in anything other than granny panties and my old maternity bra you will open that door and apologize this second" she hissed.

Pucks eyes widened "You're bluffing."

"Try me!"

Puck gritted his teeth and wrenched back open the door, standing there with a slightly stunned look was Lucas, "Sorry, wind."

Rachel suddenly appeared next to him with a big smile.

"Lucas, how good to see you again. Please come in." Giving Puck a nervous look, he stepped inside "Hi Mrs. Puckerman, How are you?"

As Rachel tried to smooth things over with a flustered Lucas, Puck just glared at the kid. Tall probably around 6'2 and 180 pounds he towered over his daughter. However, the worst part was the strip of hair down the middle of his scalp.

"Hi Lucas" came his daughters soft voice.

Puck could not help but notice that Locust or whatever his name was whole face lit up as he turned his head to Evie.

"Hi Evie. Wow, you look really…" Catching Pucks glare "nice". Shuffling his feet awkwardly, he kept sneaking looks out of the corner of his eye towards Puck.

Puck saw Rachel shoot him a glare that would make a tiger afraid, "_Say something" _she mouthed. Rolling his eyes, Puck cleared his throat causing the boy to jump. Smirking slightly "So um Lucas, I see you're wearing a Letterman jacket. What do you play?"

Nervously moving his eyes from Evie towards him, "Oh, I'm on the wrestling team."

"Uh-huh, well that's good to know because if you even think about hurting my daughter I would want it to be a fair fight".

"Ok" Rachel quickly cut in seeing Lucas's panicked look "You guys better get going, you do not want be late."

"Yeah, come on Lucas." Evie grabbed his arm but before they could make a move, Puck stepped in front of the door.

Giving a very forced smile Evie asked "Yes, Dad"?

"I just wanted to remind you that your curfew is at 9".

"Dad, the movie doesn't even start until 8:00. Besides my curfew is at 11:00!" Evie said finally losing her temper.

"Yeah well I changed…" Rachel finally interrupted, "Noah, quite teasing the kids". Giving a forced smile as she shooed Evie and Lucas out the door "See you at 11:30." Then as she shut the door, she turned her eyes flashing in anger.

"I can not believe how rude you were! You had that boy in a complete panic".

"Good".

Puck folded his arms and flopped back down on the couch. Then suddenly shot back up "11:30, that's a half hour past her curfew!"

"I know! I gave them an extra time because of your insulting behavior" Rachel shot back.

"Insulting! Did you see his ridiculous haircut; He looked like a common criminal! How can you late her date someone like that?'

"If you remember correctly I married the last boy with a very similar hair cut".

Feeling all the fight drain out of him, he flopped back down on the couch. "I know, it looks like my past is coming back to bite me in the ass".

Laughing Rachel nodded "Yes, but unlike us they did not get together because Lucas was the one throwing a slushy. Actually the opposite".

"What do you mean?"

"I guess some boy was pressuring Evie against the lockers one day, really making her uncomfortable" Seeing Noah's murderous look Rachel hurried on "So Lucas came, threw him on the ground and threatened to castrate him if ever looked at her again". Puck huffed angrily the last thing he wanted was to start liking this kid. "Yeah well…"

Rachel came and sat on his lap, "Baby, I love her too. Do you really think I would let her go out with a boy that was dangerous or bad for her?"

Puck tightened his grip on her, "I know but this is a new area for me. I'm not sure how to handle this".

Giving him a soft kiss, Rachel stood up "Hon, you have always had a good relationship with Evie. Let her know that she does not have to hide boys from you. She will come and talk to you if she knows that she can". Chuckling Rachel walked towards the kitchen. "Besides if you do this to yourself every time she has a date, you will be dead in a year".

Puck nodded, Rachel was right. He needed Evie to know that he could handle this. His relationship with his daughter was too important for him to screw up by driving her away with his overprotective nature.

That night as Evie came in Puck could see the dreamy look on her face.

"Hi honey." Puck spoke from the couch. Startled Evie whipped around.

"Hi daddy" she said hesitantly.

"Sorry" was all he needed his say. Evie knew that he never apologized unless he truly meant it.

Giving a smile, she came and kissed him on the cheek "thanks".

"Did you have fun?" Nodding like crazy with a sparkle in her eye, Puck let out a laugh. Patting the sofa next to him "Tell me all about it" with his fake _girlie_ voice. Laughing Evie plopped down next to him and began describing her night.

Smiling from the top of the stairs was Rachel gazing down at her adorable husband and daughter. As she went back to her bedroom she thought with a smile that Noah might survive Evie first love.

Wait, until he knows Lucas has a motorcycle she could not help but think as she climbed into bed.

**Finished**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed "First Date Jitters". Thanks everyone for all the review and alerts! Tomorrow I plan on going back and fixing all the errors in the first chapter. BTW I am thinking about doing a sequel with Evie announcing her engagement! Let me know what you think.**


	4. Note:

**Thanks again guys for all the reviews and alerts! I wanted to let you know, I went back and fixed the first chapter so it should read a lot smoother now. Also I added an extra Artie scene. I am working on the sequel now and should have the first chapter up by tomorrow (maybe tonight if I am lucky). Which will feature more of the Glee kids and also the brothers. Thanks again!!**


End file.
